


Feral

by The_Fourth_Catalyst



Category: Sing (2016), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger Management, Bully!Nick, Domestic Violence, Drunk!Curmudgeon!Toby, Every animal Zootopia AU, F/M, Friendship, Language, Only one human, Playing through Zootopia and Sing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fourth_Catalyst/pseuds/The_Fourth_Catalyst
Summary: Toby Anzar is the world's firstborn human being. Because of this, he is shunned, ridiculed and harassed by many animals. But he will eventually see that every cloud has a silver lining. He gets a job at Buster Moon's struggling theater and travels to the infamous Zootopia "where anyone can be anything" where he meets the first bunny cop, Judy Hopps. When a terrorist organization hunts him down for unknown reasons, he and his friends try to find out what it is that they want with him.Judy Hopps/OC, Ash/OC, Dawn Bellwether/OCAn AU where apes exist, since there are none in the Disney movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**9:34 PM  
Von  
3 Miles from Bunnyburrow  
** **December 12, 1998**

It was only a week before Christmas and in a rural town called Von that was being decorated with the falling snowflakes, a young, 10-year old human boy with black hair named Toby Anzar walked down the chilly street leading out of his school. In fact, he was basically the only human boy in the entire world. The first human born in a world of animals. He was born to a family of monkeys. Over the years, young Toby has faced some difficulties fitting in. The doctors couldn't explain what specific type of species he was, if he wasn't an ape. However, they say that he has a rare abnormality that has an affect on his physical appearance and anatomy. Media has called him "the first human in the world". This had made him and his family famous among the public for some time. One time, Toby was to be sent to freak show, but his parents refused to approve of this, knowing he would be laughed at and ridiculed more. Of course, being a human in an animal world isn't as easy as it sounds. You go through many harassment from being called a "freak" to being rejected by a group of kids at your first day at school. There were times that Toby complemented suicide, but his family does all they can to make him feel wanted. Toby has been bullied over and over for his condition, so much that he hand his family migrated from Zootopia to place near Bunnyburrow to start anew. His parents, Beringei and Saran, attended him to a school for kids with strange differences from their respective species, like him. Although the bullying proceeded, Toby has made some friends. The first human born in a world of animals.

The gloomy skies up above the small suburban town implied that snow would perspire from the air, thus the need for a jacket. When he exhaled, a small puff of heated carbon dioxide left his mouth, forming a brief cloud. As he walked along the barren road, a young boy fox stepped out of a wall of shrubbery and leaves.

"Look at what we have here."

"Keep moving." Toby said as he stared into the fox's cold eyes.

The fox cracked his neck and slung his back pack to the ground before advancing towards the human. "Ya know what? You disgust me."

He shoved the human to the chilled cement, landing with a soft thud.

"Get up, loser." The kid taunted, towering over Toby, who was laying on the cold concrete.

"Come on, please. It's Christmas." begged the poor human, but not even this could get through to the fox bully.

"Don't care." The fox raised his foot and kicked his helpless victim to the ground.

Toby grunted as he made contact with the blacktop. He breathed raggedly, small puffs of vapor forming in front if his mouth. He glanced up at the bully, a rather plump fox.

"What ya gonna do 'bout it, huh?" the fox said as he kicked Toby in his abdomen, making him roll across the pavement. "You gonna whine and complain to your daddy or your mum? Huh? Is that what you're gonna do?"

"Leave me alone." Toby whimpered, his bundled body sprawled across the ground. "Just go."

The bully knelt down beside the eleven year-old human. "So just 'cause you're a special species, you get nice treatment? A hot shower? A steaming bath?"

Toby slowly rose from the ground, his jaw clenched and fist hand curled into a ball. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Not today, human." The fox replied with a smirk.

He swung at him before Toby could strike first and knocked him to the ground, leaving a purple bruise on his head. The fox boy grinned triumphantly and spat on him before taking his leave as Toby laid there in the deep snow. Toby cried and rubbed his wound. He arrived back at his home in the suburbs where his mother, Saran, who was a chimpanzee, was decorating the Christmas tree with his brothers, Okonkwo (the eldest) and Adebowale (the youngest). Toby tried to reach the stairs without them noticing his bruise, until...

"Toby, there you are." cried Saran.

He froze in place and turned to her reluctantly.

"What's that on your head?" She asked and walked over to him, fragilely pressing a finger to his bruise. "Have they been picking on you again?"

"Yes." sighed Toby.

"Don't let them get to you, little bro." said Okonkwo as he grabbed an ornament. "They only want to get in your head and turn your emotions against you. That's how they control you and make you into someone you're not. It's best to do anything rash."

"If I hear ringing in my ears, it better be sleigh bells." said an older, gruff voice as an elderly Japanese macaque entered the room and carefully sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Grandpa Jared." Toby greeted his grandfather.

"Hmm." The aging simian looked puzzled at the "battle scar" on his grandson's forehead and gently poked it with his cane. "Them punks getting ya, eh? Back in my day, we received jiu-jitsu lessons from the drill sergeant to give our enemies the whooping of their lives. No one stood a chance against us..."

Saran rolled her eyes playfully as her father started his boring storytellings about the glory days, such as his days in the war. How could blame him, really? Old folks always did have interesting stories to tell. But her crackpot of a father was always milking the moment with all his nostalgia and whatnot. Saran was no stranger to his tales. He would usually tell them to her as a child and even told one to her as a bedtime story about the time when he gunned down the Nazis of Nazi Germany when Adolf Hitler ruled over the countryside with an iron fist. **(A/N: Yes, he existed in this universe, but imagine them as animals)** Probably not the most appropriate to tell to an 8-year old to help her fall asleep, granted that she would've been scarred for life, having graphic images in her head. Saran was a tough girl. Smart, too.

"Dad, I think we've heard enough stories for the week. And little Toby doesn't need too much attention regarding his beatings. Give him some time to forget about it. Too many painful thoughts." said Saran to her father, to which the old ape harrumphed in pout.

"But you never have time for my stories, tulip." He argued slightly.

"Don't mean to disappoint you, but it's the holidays. Don't you have anything...holiday-ish to share?" Sarah described as best she could.

Meanwhile, Toby ignored the two adults conversing while he trudged morosely up the stairs and went into his room, closing the door behind him. There was his longtime friend: his bed. The boy sat on the bed and looked out his window, just watching the snow fall gracefully from the skies, covering the ground in a blanket of white perfectness. Every day, Toby would come home and disappear into the sanctity of his bedroom, isolating himself from the outside world, away from the laughing faces and the smug grins of those bullies. There came a knock on the door and in entered his father, Beringei, a mountain gorilla. He popped his head in with the door slightly ajar as he glanced at his human son, staring blankly out the window.

"Hey." He got his attention. "I heard what happened today. You gonna be okay?'

Toby just looked at his father and shrugged.

"You know if you have trouble, you can just tell us. You know that, right?"

"Sometimes I forget. Because I don't look like you." answered Toby.

His father breathed a sigh and reached in his pocket, fishing something out as his held it in his hands. "I was planning on giving this to you come Christmas morning, but seeing as though you're having a struggle, I figured "why wait"?"

Beringei handed the object to the boy and Toby held it in his hands to see what it was. It a round-shapped box with a silver body. Toby opened the box and it played a soft, monotonous melody. Inside the lid was a small mirror with scripting in cursive that said; "To Our Pride and Joy". This made Toby smile and he looked at his father.

"Don't forget who you are. You may not be a monkey or an ape, but you are our son. Remember that." With that said, Beringei left the room and shut the door, leaving Toby alone in his room once again with only the sound of the small music box Toby still held securely in his hands like his life depended on it. Suddenly, Toby heard something hit his window. Bemused, he looked over at the window, but didn't see anything. He went over and opened it wide enough for him to stick his head out to see what it was. On the ground below, the fox from before was standing in the snow with a few of his friends. All of them were chuckling mischievously with taunting smiles as they looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas, little prey." The fox remarked snidely before Toby noticed too late that he throw the rock he was holding in his hand right at Toby. It landed hard at his head and the collision caused him to jerk back and fall to the ground with a thud, the box still in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the first chapter. So being the only human in a world of animals isn't all fun and games. Toby's life is hell. You get the idea. And let me tell you, it won't get any better. Not yet, anyway. We'll just have to see where the road takes him. See you later!
> 
> Dana Gourrier as Saran Anzar
> 
> James Franco as Okonkwo Anzar
> 
> Matthew Atkinson as Adebowale Anzar
> 
> Tom Skerritt as Grandpa Jared
> 
> Ariyon Bakare as Beringei Anzar


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby Anzar is the world's firstborn human being. Because of this, he is shunned, ridiculed and harassed by many animals. But he will eventually see that every cloud has a silver lining. He gets a job at Buster Moon's struggling theater and travels to the infamous Zootopia "where anyone can be anything" where he meets the first bunny cop, Judy Hopps. When a terrorist organization hunts him down for unknown reasons, he and his friends try to find out what it is that they want with him.
> 
> Judy Hopps/OC, Ash/OC, Dawn Bellwether/OC
> 
> An AU where apes exist, since there are none in the Disney movie.

**10:20 PM**  
**Johannesburg, South Africa**  
 **Joburg Theatre Complex**  
 **April 9, 2016**

"Doest thy moth'r knoweth of thy excit'ment?" A black goat actor portraying a wealthy nobleman asked his co-star, a female, tan-furred goat portraying his character's love interest. There was a play going on at the Joburg Theatre Complex based on a classical historical play from the Elizabethan era called _Our Last Veal_. It was an old, timeless classic that people just can't get enough of. To centers around a wealthy heir who is to find a wife prior to his 25th birthday. After rejecting various suitors from other rich families, he hires a young village woman to be his personal maid. The two soon fall in love and try to keep it a secret from the heir's parents.

"Nay, but we might not but keepeth 't a secret, less we wanteth to ang'r thy parents." The female goat replied, shaking her head. "But 't is far bett'r to beest did love and hath lost, than nev'r to has't did love at all."

As the scene played out, an adult human with pale skin and short, unkempt black hair was dressed in his costume awaiting for his part as he watched the two lead vaudevillians on the stage. This was Toby, who was a 29-year old man now and was guzzling down a bottle of rum. At one point, he landed a job at the acting company, landing parts in plays and other theatre acts. But, needless to say, Toby hasn't been the same in a long time. He's resorted to alcoholism to drown his sorrows and pain away. Toby took another swig of his booze, cringing from the flavor as he did so.

"W'rry not, dearest. F'r I couldst nev'r has't chosen a floozy ov'r thee with ev'r bone in mine own corse." The black goat responded as he held a finger under her chin, making her look him in the eyes. "Such beauty in the eyes and the corse couldst nev'r beest did justify n'r avoidable. Most pref'rably yours, mine own loveth."

Toby felt a hand on his back and he looked down to see the director who was a capybara.

"You're coming next, Toby. Don't screw this up." He ordered in a hushed voice with a hint of stern. Toby only groaned in response with a nod.

"If 't be true 't is true, lief. Wherefore thee not proveth to me how stout thy loveth is f'r me?" asked the female goat.

Instead of words, the black goat leaned his head in and close his eyes as did the female, slowly coming in for a kiss scene. The audience waited with baited breath and near excitement for this part. That was Toby's cue to enter the scene as he was portraying the girl's overprotective brother. He made it out to the stage, taking a quick swig of his rum; staggering up to the couple as the effects of the alcohol were already kicking in. His vision blurred slightly as his mind wasn't functioning properly due to the booze. He groaned from the taste of rum in his mouth as he began to speak, his words just dripping out improperly.

"Uh, you-you two lovebirds better knock it off. None of you motherfuckers is get - UGH! - getting any action tonight." Toby slurred and drawled out, confusing the two actors and the audience as well while they wondering why we wasn't getting into his character. "Yeah, that's right! I said it!"

Toby tossed his bottle into the air like it was nothing and let it fall to the stage floor, shattering into pieces. That's when the black goat approached him to try and speak to him.

"Hey, Toby." He whispered to him, breaking character in order to talk to the drunk human, who only looked at him in surprise as he held a dopey smile on his face.

"Whoa!"

"It's me, Eric. What the hell are you doing, man?" Eric, the black goat, asked in confusion, demanding to know why Toby was acting like this and embarrassing both him and himself in front of everyone.

"Hey, everyone. This is my best bud, Eric the Goat!" announced Toby, still under the effects of his rum, as he placed his arm around Eric and held a hand on one of his horns. "Me and Eric go a long ways away. Hells yes. We talks-talk about stuff - HIC! - and we share all of our secrets. Like the time we hang out at that restaurant down on the lane near the bowling alley. I was like "What the fuck are you doing the nachos, asshole?!" and he's all like "Whatcha talking about, douchebag? You said it was for us"!"

Eric looked at everyone, blushing with embarrassment by his fellow actor's behavior. Then all of the sudden, Toby's stomach gave in and he barfed right on the stage in front of the audience, regurgitating his stomach's contents onto the floor, making Eric back away in disgust. Toby coughed after he was done as the crowd all exclaimed with equal revolt at his display.

"That's a real gusher, y'all." He groaned. "I totally should've seen that coming. Never h-have I ever needed to understand sign language. I am so ashamed of you all- _AHHHHHUUUUUGGHH!_ "

Toby vomited again, which only made the audience stand up in their seats while a few people got fed up and left.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm afraid the play will be put on hold until further notice. We will now be given refunds at this time." The director spoke into the intercom with his microphone, annoyed by what has transpired. Toby just had to ruin the entire play for everyone just because he was caught drinking again. The crowd shared the same emotion as they all stared to throw their trash and programs at Toby.

"Oh, yeah. Come at me, motherfuckers! I'm right here! I'm'ma beat the shit out of the lot a ya'!" The human throated them all in his drunken state, before he gave in once more, spilling more chewed-up food onto the floor, leaving a mess.

* * *

 

 **10:34 AM**  
**Johannesburg, South Africa**  
 **Johannesburg Central Police Station**  
 **April 15, 2016**

6 days later after the unfortunate play incident. To make long story short, Toby lost his job as an actor and had been arrested for aggressive battery, minor assault and vandalism. The only clothes he wore was a worn-out and torn-up orange bath robe with a few stains and in badly need of cleaning. It's ripped seams almost reaches his ankles. He wore a wifebeater underneath and pants that looked like brown dress pants mashed with blue denim jeans. He has cables tied around each leg for some reason and he wore sandals duct-taped to his feet. Toby's father died when he first started his sophomore year in high school and he's been torn up about it ever since. The bullying and abuse just got worse and worse as animals were still seeing him as a freak. Toby's patience wore thin as he finally snapped after he got fired from his job at grocery store when a tiger woman was making snippy comments about his race, mockingly mistaking him for an alien from another world.

That was the final straw. No longer was Toby gonna just stand there and do nothing, taking every insult, every wisecrack, every howling laughter and let them get away with it. He was done caring what people said or thought about it. It was no more Mr. Nice Guy from now on. Toby had grown bitter, cynical, nearly-sadistic, prone to violent outbursts, apathetic with a sarcastic demeanor. He had moved to Johannesburg, South Africa to start anew, to find his sanctuary elsewhere. He never found it. Some didn't seem to mind, but Toby wasn't having it. As he sat calmly and quietly in his cell, a guard approached with a koala in a blue suit.

"So this is the guy?" asked the guard.

"Yeah, that's him." The koala nodded in confirmation.

"Are you sure about that?" The guard asked with worry. "This man isn't the brightest lightbulb in the closet. He's been arrested for aggressive behaviors and is known to be sarcastic, rude, prone to fits of rage..."

"I think he'll do fine with me. You may not know it, but I think there's someone warmer deep down inside him." Interrupted the koala.

The guard sighed, seeing no reason to argue. He tapped the cell bars to get Toby's attention. He looked up with a blank stare.

"Got you a little miracle here, Anzar. This here koala's here to bail you out." The guard told him.

"Really?" Toby looked down at the koala who held a big smile on his face.

"Hi, my name is Buster Moon." greeted the koala.

"Yeah, hey." The human greeted back as simply as he could, without providing too much words.

"So I hear that you're an actor." Buster claimed as he held onto the cell bars to look at Toby.

"I was. Yeah." nodded Toby.

"Um, sure." Buster muttered, before he gestured to the guard to go ahead and open the cell. "I'll look after this. Thank you."

"Suit yourself, bub." The guard shrugged and unlocked the door with the push of a button, allowing the door to slid wide open. Toby just sat there, unsure of what to do, while eyeballing the koala before him.

"Why don't you come with me, Mr. Anzar. I'll explain on the way." replied Buster as he walked away and motioned for Toby to follow. Without volition or second thought, albeit confused, Toby followed close behind as he lead him out of the station, past the looks Toby received from the animal officers and employees. Rest assured, he was used to their odd staring looks by now. Right now, he wondered who this koala was and why he was bailing him out. Was he hear to send him to a freakshow, Toby had no idea. But, nonetheless, he just rolled with it. And if it didn't turn out any better, he'll just make a run for it. Probably not a good first idea, but there it is. Buster called for an Uber on his phone and after a few waiting moments, it arrived. Buster arranged for the Uber to escort them to the train station.

"So where are you taking me, pal?" asked Toby, breaking the silence between them.

"We're going to the train station. I'm bringing with me to my theater in California. It's gonna be a long trip, trust me." explained Buster.

"Why?" Toby asked, wanting to know.

"Well, I'd like to give offer a job of sorts." Buster said.

"I ain't too good with employment. I've wasted two jobs already. My first one was at a grocery where some asshole got in my head." Toby remarked stubbornly. "I've been caught drinking on the job before."

"Have you ever considered not drinking, then?" Buster asked him curiously while silently hoping he could give up his alcoholism.

"It's not that simple." sighed Toby.

"This might be a good change for you." mention the koala. "A change of scenery, a more pleasant environment, maybe a new place to call home. Which reminds me, do you have any things that you need to pack to bring along?"

"I wish. I've been living in the streets for a very long time now. I've slept in a dumpster a few times and in the sewers, had to use the water pouring out of a drain pipe as a makeshift shower. Don't have any possessions at the moment. At least, not that I don't have on me at the moment. I don't even know how I landed a job in the acting business in the first place, anyway. I guess it was because my unusual appearance intrigued them or something. I've managed to make a good amount of money, but not enough to buy a house, a car, more clothes or even pay for a meal at a restaurant."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Buster consoled. "But you just stick with me. I could help you, but I'll you'll complete trust in me."

"Great. I'm being picked up by a koala I barely know and offered a job at another theater." Toby exhaled a puff of air, bored. "The next generation."

* * *

 

 **2:45 PM**  
**Long Beach, California**  
**Moon Theater**  
**April 21, 2016**

So it's been a couple days in Buster and Toby's travel from Johannesburg to Buster's hometown in Long Beach, California. To lay this out simply to understand, the two took a couple trains to Nkora, the Democratic Republic of Congo to Kakanya, Nigeria and finally stopping at Yamoussoukro, Côte d'Ivoire where they hopped onto a plane that took them across the Atlantic Ocean over to the United States where they landed in Washington D.C first. Toby was extremely jet-lagged from the hour-long flight across the ocean. He even had to excuse himself to the plane's lavatory a few times to vomit, possibly due to drinking so much. Once in the city, they took a taxi all the way to the theater itself in all it's glory.

"Hope you'll enjoy it." Buster told him as they hopped out of the cab.

"I sure hope so too." Toby muttered.

Buster paid the cab driver, who was a monitor lizard, and lead the human through the glass entrance doors and past the ticket booth where the entered the center of it all; the auditorium. Toby let his eyes wander about the breathtaking, yet clearly old decor of the walls everywhere else. All of it made Toby wonder how old this building was.

"So, Tobes. Is it okay if I call you that?" asked Buster, wondering if it was okay to give him a nickname.

"Mmm, yeah. Why not?" shrugged Toby.

"Great! Now let me get you acquainted with some of the stagehands around here."

Toby noticed a hedgehog who was wrapping some ropes around his arm. There was something about this particular hedgehog that stood out from the rest of the stage crew. He wore gothic makeup, complete with white face paint and black around his eyes, piercings and some black clothing with a red pentagram on his black T-shirt. He either looked like a vampire or a member of a Satanic cult. Either way, the hedgehog has a dark, threatening aura around him.

"There's one of them now!" Buster scampered over to the hedgehog. "This is our rigger. He calls himself Lazarus. We picked him up from St. Anthony, Newfoundland and Labrador. Lazarus, this is our new guy, Toby Anzar."

The gothic hedgehog gave Toby a cold, blank stare that seemed to burn into his soul. That dead-looking frown on his face never lifting, even for a second. Toby bent down to his level and offered his index finger for a handshake.

"Hey." Toby greeted with less emotion in his own voice.

No reaction or response came from Lazarus at all. He only accepted the handshake in a calm, quite manner before getting back to his task at hand as if nothing happened.

"He usually pretty quiet. Most of the time, anyway." Buster explained as he lead Toby away. "Keeps to himself mostly. Also, his full name is too long for me to pronounce."

"Yeah, nice guy." Toby replied unenthusiastically. "So what can I do around here?"

"You'll be the assistant manager. You know what is?" asked Buster.

"Will I be assisting you?"

"Sort of. You'll be handling the preparations on the stage. Make sure everything is in order and such." Buster explained while he lead him up to his office. Upon entering, there was an elderly iguana typing away on his computer. Her wrinkled, scaly face was being blown back by the rotating fan on her desk like a sheet of paper. Toby could also see that one of her eyes barely moved at all in comparison to the other one.

"This is Miss. Crawly, my associate." Buster introduced.

The old reptile focused her good eye on the human before her, who stared back either creeped out or confused as Miss. Crawly's lip contorted upwards into an over-exaggerated goofy smile.

"Oh my! It's that hairless monkey from the news." She chirped.

"Uh, yeah. This is Toby." Buster explained.

"Oh, hi." The elderly lizard greeted, waving at him.

"Yeah, hi." Toby greeted back, showing less enthusiasm or emotion.

"Step into my office." Buster told his new employee as they both entered the room next door. On the inside, Toby could already tell this place was having both financial and repair issues. The chipped and cracked wood and the scratched wallpaper gave that away. So this is the place Toby was going to work at now? He didn't care as long as he was getting paid, if ever. That's the key word.

"So how much are you gonna pay me?" asked Toby, looking at Buster.

"I'm gonna clean with you, Toby." said Buster, exhaling a stressful breath. "Because of the poor shows that my theater has put on, we are currently suffering financial loss and is on t verge of bankruptcy."

"Then why am I here, then? How am I gonna get paid?" Toby balked, sounding peeved.

"We do have some money, but I don't think it'll be enough to provide you with. If, for some reason, a tiny stroke of luck hits the barrier, we might be making more money than ever."

"Yeah, sure." guffawed Toby sarcastically with disbelief. "I'm sure this place will be a huge success."

"I really you to work with me here, Toby." Buster explained seriously. "This theater is having rough time staying together and I have to bust my chaps to keeping it in check. So I thought maybe you could help bring her to her former glory."

"How?" asked Toby.

"I don't know. But we'll get there. I promise." Buster assured him.

"Alright, whatever." sighed Toby.

"You start work at 7:00 AM tomorrow. Be here by then, got it?" Buster instructed him in a commanding tone.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" asked Toby, noting that he has no home at the moment.

"I'll have to ask some friends to help you get an apartment somewhere in the city. For the time being, you'll be sleeping here."

"In you're office?" asked Toby, looking all around and noticed two metal buckets. One was placed underneath leaking cracks from the ceiling.

"For tonight." Buster noted him.

"Great." Toby grunted.

This was gonna be a difficult change of environment. He got fired from his second job as an actor for drinking during the play and now here he was; hired as an assistant manager at a theater that looks ready to come apart at any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made this a crossover with Sing and Zootopia, setting the two movies in one universe. So Toby got a job at Buster's theater. So to make this brief, we'll be going through the Sing movie first before we get to the Zootopia part of the story. Just be patient with me.
> 
> Taylor Kitsch as Toby Anzar
> 
> Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon
> 
> Garth Jennings as Miss Crawly


End file.
